xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlexShepherd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Xenosaga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Quote page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Quote Thanks so much! Jiyanamiki 12:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for editing the pic of KOS-MOS times ten xD Words cannot express how much you've helped me on Wikia :p. Btw, so you have played the games? Jiyanamiki 14:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohh... It's sooo good. Much better than Final Fantasy (which is saying something because I LOVE FF), though it is a lot like it. It's a CTB JRPG like FFX. Amazing gameplay, amazing graphics, amazing storyline, amazing music (literally ON PAR with Akira Yamoaka), and the characters are... phenomenal. Here's two of the songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv7c0si2AEo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5krINDGIeqw&feature=related. ::Trust me, it a major quality RPG, nothing like Tales. There's three games in all and pretty cheap, too. I like the 3rd one the best, then the second, then the 1st, though they are all sooo good. The 1st one is a little boring at first because there is so much plot to establish, but once you get through the first half of the first game, it's the most interesting story ever. Also, the voice acting is the most amazing voice acting is one of the best I've seen in any game. Here's one of the scenes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5pFo5hHMzw. Jiyanamiki 22:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Definitely I, II, then III. This is one of those things you need to play in order or it doesn't make any sense :P. They're not too hard but not too easy. I'd say that each one has about the difficulty of FFX. Some bosses may take a few tries to beat, but it's nothing too difficult, especially if you know turn-based RPG's. Maybe... 20 hours each game, depends if you do the extra stuff or not. Jiyanamiki 23:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Btw, you know that link you have on your RoR profile page where it says "Original Home Page"? How do I do that? xD Jiyanamiki 02:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thankies! And I'm sure you'll like the games :p Just remember that the game has a LOT of cutscenes. They're brilliant cutscenes, but there's a lot of them. The first game has the most cutscenes, especially at the beginning, so don't be surprised when there'a a cutscene practically every time you move xD So it's kind of like watching a movie. Jiyanamiki 13:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Main page Can you help me? I'm trying to edit the main page so it looks a lot better. I want to format it a lot like the RoR wiki so I did that... But for some reason, the formatting keeps coming up as a comment and the page is left blank. Do you know what's wrong? Here's the formatting: (removed) :-Looks at main page- Wow, the code is really messed up xD. Well that's okay, The code, was really only a rough draft for me, I wanted to see what worked and what didn't. But if you could help me fix it, I'd be really greatful. And it still has the same font as the RoR wiki, know how to fix that, too? :And I'm planning on doing a light blue background on the wiki. Jiyanamiki 21:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks again! Jiyanamiki 21:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Question about adoption I have a question about adopting the wiki. See, I had been contributing to the Family Guy wiki http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Cleveland_Brown,_Jr. for a short while, and have been blocked for a reason that I don’t quite understand. There’s this guy who totally dictates the wiki like he’s the boss of it. I changed some things to an extremely minimal extent to make it look better but then he reverts it and starts bashing me. I also went on a page and edited the grammar, then replaced the picture with one of better quality. Then he goes and reverts that too, telling me to “not remove someone else’s pictures.” I replied, telling him that I really didn’t understand why it was so bad to replace the picture if it benefits the wiki, but he didn’t reply. But I decided “Well, I hate the way that this wiki is designed but it’s not my place to disrespect community decision so I’ll leave everything alone and just focus on editing grammar.” So like, one day, I change the article “Other sister” to “Other Sister” so it would be proper grammar… But then he reverts that too and says “Stop moving my fucking pages around.” Notice the word “my.” Then he blocks me. Which really angered me because I had just finished writing this entire page http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Stewie, which I had worked extremely hard on. So I was wondering if that would prevent or hurt my chances of adopting? Jiyanamiki 22:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks so much again~ :) Btw, I removed some of the stuff I said about the wiki because I though it was kind of mean xD Jiyanamiki 22:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's what I thought, too. Overlinking seems to be a problem; I removed a lot of them and said that there doesn't need to be a link every time her name is said, but I guess they changed it back... And I understand that when you write something, it never goes away, but I doubt anybody looks at the history of everything. Jiyanamiki 23:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, did you play Xenosaga yet? Jiyanamiki 23:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::ALSO~ once I become an admin (I sent my request), where do I go to to change the background? And do you know how to change the icon of the website? I see how RoR has a rose icon in the URL. AND how do I undo photo attribution? —Jiyanamiki 02:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::K, thanks! I have what I want to be the address bar icon on my profile. —Jiyanamiki 02:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup! But wasn't the one on RoR a little bigger? —Jiyanamiki 02:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks thanks thanks thanks xD —Jiyanamiki 02:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) That message you left was just awesome. He's unlocked me, thanks so much! —Jiyanamiki 18:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Adoption I applied for adoption about a week ago and they haven't gotten back to me. How long does it usually take for them to reply? —Jiyanamiki 20:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I did but for some reason, it didn't come up. Anyway, I've sent another request and hopefully, they'll get to me this time. How long does it usually take for them to reply? —Jiyanamiki 00:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay xD I also got a compliment from one of the admins of the Elfen lied wiki http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jiyanamiki#Good_work_on_Rule_Of_Rose. Also, you play Xenosaga yet? —Jiyanamiki 00:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well you must play it. Must must must... Ooo it's so good... —Jiyanamiki 00:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Stuff and stuff Like the new skin? I'll be changing it a bit but I'd appreciate if you gave me feedback. I'll also be adding a background. Btw, how do I take away photo attribution again? —Jiyanamiki 03:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't know how to find the code of a color; I just got simple codes from Wikipedia. Also, this page didn't have a Wikia.css page, so I created one MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I don't really know how to do it, though lol. I got the code off of the Silent Hill wiki, and it says no photo attribution, but nothing changes. How am I supposed to do it xD? Also, would you like to become and admin on here later on? I figure you'll have played the games by that time. —Jiyanamiki 20:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, it's working now. For some reason, it wouldn't show even if I refreshed it xP But yaaay I managed to fix the thumbnails. 02:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. Wanna become an admin on here when the time limit expires? I can grant you bureaucratic rights as well since I know I can trust you. —Jiyanamiki 01:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds cool :) I'll have to play Parasite Eve when I get a chance. I'm currently replaying all of the Xenosaga games. Did you get a chance to play it yet? It really is an incredible series. I know I keep saying that, but it truly is xD. Also, have you ever played Okami? Another phenomenal game. Actually, it's probably my favorite game of all time. It didn't seel too well at first, but it got incredible reviews and since them, it's become really popular. A sequel just came out for the DS called Okamiden, which I need to play. —Jiyanamiki 02:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) URL Icon Can you tell me how to get an icon into the URL now? :p I changed the one I wanted to use; it's slightly diferent. :K, unlocked. —Jiyanamiki 19:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation I put the asterixes on the page how you said to, but it doesn't change the tabs. Am I doing something wrong? You can view the source on MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. —Jiyanamiki 20:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, figured it out. Thanks! —Jiyanamiki 20:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for uploading the favicon! And also, thanks for your message on the KH wiki; everything's settled down. No one's challenging me except for this one guy. But everyone else is for my defense. So thanks! —Jiyanamiki 01:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC)